


Fools

by jillyfae



Series: By Stone and Shield [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would have done anything to save him, if he'd let her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janiejanine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/gifts).



> janie prompted [Aeducan or Brosca](http://faejilly.tumblr.com/post/83724290963) for a make me choose meme ... and I always go back to my poor darling Ingva, if given the chance. <3

Leske was a sodding  _idiot_. 

But he was  _her_  idiot.

So she had shared her rotgut ale with him, and never hit him too hard when he dropped her mother’s last bottle of mosswine or sighed almost sort-of seriously after Rica.

He was her shoulder when she broke her foot, she was his shield when Karshol thought he was more trouble than he was worth, and even Beraht never had tried to separate them, but kept them as a set when he sent them out to work.

She never would have take her salvation when it was offered, never would have believed in it, if not for him.

_I never would have left if you hadn’t shoved me out the gate, you dust-swallowing nug-humper._

But he had, and she did, and she never should have come back again.

His shoulder was too sharp to lean against, and she didn’t fit beside his shield arm anymore.

Well.

No one would, now.

She dropped her dagger beside him.  It had his blood on it.  She wouldn’t be able to use it again.

There was a slight pang somewhere in her lungs at that, edging her next too shallow breath, at abandoning a weapon that cost almost a year’s worth of food down here, just because of a little blood.

His blood was worth it.

He never would have understood that.

Never would have believed it.

_Should have taken you with me.  Maybe, if you’d seen the stars, you’d have learned …_

She blinked, ignored the way her skin felt too scalding hot against the heavy dank air around her.

She reached out, and closed his eyes, and left him to the Stone.


End file.
